


A Woman Like You

by Vanna_Writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, F/M, Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little one shot based off of the song 'A Woman Like You' by Lee Brice. This is DenNor with Fem!Norway. I don't own them or the song!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Like You

The blonde man sighed in content as he plopped down on the couch. It was nice to be home, on his couch, with his wife in the other room. He leaned back, relaxing as he smiled at the thought of his light blonde haired and blue eyed wife. He didn’t know how he ended up with her, seeing how he was loud and obnoxious and she was quiet. He had always thought that he would stay single, be a bachelor, and run wile. He knew he didn’t deserve her but he didn’t plan on letting his Norwegian beauty go.  
Nora watched him with her lips turned upward before walking over and sitting down on the couch. She wasn’t or never was going to admit it but he always looked cute when he was in thought.  
“Hei” she whispered, bringing the Dane out of his thoughts. Matthias looked over at his wife’s velvety voice and smiled at her. Not one of his normal grins either but a real smile that only a select few saw from him.  
“Hej” he greeted as he sat up, reaching over to her then sliding her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. She relaxed, used to this and she couldn’t deny that she didn’t like it.  
“Hei, Matthias. What would you do without me?” she asked in her quiet voice that was filled with curiosity.  
He hummed, kissing her shoulder. “I would say that I would die but that’s corny” he chuckled, causing his chest to vibrate and her to giggle. He grinned at the sound, running a hand down her side.  
“Nei, really. What would you be doing if you hadn't met me?” she asked, rolling her eyes.  
He hummed. “I would go out drinking more, fight a few more fights with Ber. Annoy Lukas more than I should. Go out and party every weekend with the guys.” He shrugged as she frowned slightly. He did most of those but not the partying. He hardly did that. He drank, he fought with Berwald and he always annoyed her brother but he did cut down on a lot of it. “I would go to a lot more hockey games and I probably wouldn't watch the figure skating that you and Hailey like so much.” He chuckled at her pout. She was too adorable.  
He leaned closer, pressing to his lips to her ear, kissing it softly before whispering. “You know I would miss saying your name” he kissed her neck softly. “Nora, I wouldn’t be happy without a woman like you”  
She blushed and couldn't help the butterflies that he always gave her. “I’m sure you wouldn’t have anyone to take care of you, idiot” she rolled her eyes playfully.  
He chuckled “That’s true”  
“You would be lonely” she added, trying to keep from giggling.  
“Ja, very lonely because there are no more women like you. Jeg elsker dig, Nora” he smiled, kissing her softly. Because honestly he wouldn’t know what he would do if he had never met a woman like her.


End file.
